


Evening Fixin' (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Series: Baker Holler Tales [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Appalachia, Bonfires, Fluff, Gen, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: A relaxing evening in the Holler





	Evening Fixin' (a 221B)

John rolled up in his ‘39 Ford V-8. He and Mary climbed out. Sherlock walked barefoot out of his cabin. “Everybody else is here down by the crick.” He held his fiddle in one hand and the bow in the other.

“Sorry,” John said apologetically. “Sometimes it gets busy.”

“You could have started without us,” Mary said, taking Rosie’s hand as she climbed out of the backseat.

“I’m sure they probably already have,” Sherlock confessed.

As they made their way down to the clearing by the crick they could hear the whooping and hollering long before they got there. As they approached the bonfire a cheer went up. Rosie let got of Mary’s hand and ran over to Molly. Sally grabbed John’s hand while Greg went to Mary. Anderson was busy at the pit. It seemed like half the town was there too.

“Shall we?” Sherlock asked Eurus as he lifted his fiddle. Eurus strummed her mandolin slowly once, and then they both attacked a reel. All the couples, including Sally with John and Greg with Mary, danced furiously to the music as Sherlock and Eurus acted as though they were trying to get the better of each other. With the last strum a loud shout went up.

“Give us a minute,” Sherlock called, “but go ahead and get some barbecue.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
